House Fletcher
House Fletcher of Harrenhal and Oldstones is the newest Great House in Westeros and the prinicple house of the Kingdom of the Trident. They rule as Kings of the Trident, or the River Kings. Their seat, Harrenhal, is a great castle and the infamous keep melted by Aegon Targaryen and his dragon in his failed invasion. Their other keep, Oldstones, was renovated and was used as a vacation home by many of the Fletcher kings. The house, however, has now been reduced to a single female member, Mia Fletcher. History Aegon's Failed Conquest During Aegon's Invasion, the boy that would come to be the founder of House Fletcher had just been born in Stony Sept. Prior to the Field of Valor, Aegon and his sister, their dragons, and what men he had, gathered at Stony Sept to prepare for the battle. The Fletcher Rebellion In the months and years after the invasion, Stony Sept was under Lannister rule. The peasant boy, Quentyn, led a group of disgruntled peasants and knights who were tired of their new overlords in the year 21 AA. The revolution would soon spread like wildfire. Soon, Stony Sept was under the control of Quentyn and his band of men. Over the next three years, after many cunning battles and ambushes, and after winning over many Riverlords, Quentyn was named King of the Trident. He was bestowed the name of House Fletcher for his prowess as an archer. From therein, the unified Riverlands were ruled by House Fletcher. Wars and Battles [[The Fletcher Rebellion|'The Fletcher Rebellion']] 22AA: The War of Piper's Penance 183AA-185AA: Fought between the Kingdom of the Reach and the Kingdom of the Trident after Lord Pipers son, Rodrik Piper, fought in a tourney as a mystery knight. During the tourney, he slew Prince Luthor. Having been sentenced to death, King Edmyn Fletcher has his spies rescue the man, resulting in a two-year war, despite Rodrik Piper being killed in the Battle of Pinkmaiden a few weeks later. The war ended after several hostages were taken in battle and then exchanged. Kings * Quentyn I Fletcher - Won back The Kingdom of the Trident from its opressors in the The Fletcher Rebellion. An egnigmatic and silent man. * Hansen I Fletcher - Son of Quentyn, his strength and guidance lead the Trident through the death of its first Monarch. Killed in battle whilst routing the Stormlands army from the Southern border * Tristifer I Fletcher - Son of Hasnen. He moved House Fletcher's seat from Oldstones to Harrenhal after an increase in Ironborn Reavings. * Edmyn I Fletcher - A warrior at heart whose prowess for both battle and command kept invaders at bay * Quentyn II Fletcher - Named for the first great King of the Trident, many Maesters agree he lived up to his namesake * Hansen II Fletcher - A pious man, bringing a new wave of Religious fervor to the Trident * Edmyn II Fletcher - A battle tested man, defeating King Gardener in The War of Piper's Penance * Quentyn III Fletcher - Lead the Riverlands through the turbulent Spring Sickness, his bastard son Benjen went on to Marry Lady Bracken after the last of the males had died out. * Brynden I Fletcher - Worked tirelessly to gain favor with the neighboring kingdoms. Married his daughter to King Arryn * Tristifer II Fletcher - The Last King of the Trident. Died recently, aloof and depressed following the death of his sons. Category:House Category:House Fletcher Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Riverlands